


Lifeline

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, PAW Patrol, Pokemon - Fandom, Super Wings (Cartoon), 꼬마버스 타요 | Tayo the Little Bus (Cartoon), 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 75
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Summary: i die and i get reborn.
Comments: 1





	1. Prologue

It's 1:00 pm on Friday March the 6th 2026.

I walked out to my mailbox to get the mail from my box and I was shot in the chest.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:05 pm.

I fell onto the ground and I died from the two gunshot wounds.

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:15 pm.

I woke up in heaven and I saw God standing there in the room with his son Jesus.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:20 pm.

God,Jesus and I stopped talking with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:25 pm.

God and Jesus turned me into an eight week old Dachshund puppy.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:30 pm.

God and Jesus put me into the world of Adventure Bay.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. I meet Chase the dog at the Lookout and I break my left front leg.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:35 pm.

Chase found me passed out near some bushes and he walked over to see if I was ok.

Three minutes later I opened up my eyes and I saw a German Shepherd looking at me.

I took off running down the road and I crashed into the pole.

Chase raced over to Ryder and he tugged on the left pants leg.

One minute later I fell into the water and I started to drown from the broken left front leg.

It's 1:45 pm.

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:55 pm.

Chase and his friends are in their uniforms.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. I get rescued by the pups and I tell them about what happened.

Five minutes later.

It's 2:00 pm.

Ryder assigned Chase,Marshall and Zuma to go help me. 

Thirty minutes later.

It's 2:30 pm.

Chase,Marshall and Zuma rescued me.

I told them about what had happened to me back in my world and they got really mad. 

Thirty minutes later. 

It's 3:00 pm.

Katie carried me into her back room and she put the green cast on.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. I meet the pups and I get my job in the PAW Patrol.

Forty minutes later.

It's 4:10 pm.

I met the other pups and I got my job in the PAW Patrol.

I'm the mechanic pup and I've got the pup pack.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. Ryder and his pups learn about my death in the Real World.

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

One hour later.

It's 7:30 pm.

Ryder and his pups learned about my death in the Real World.

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

Ryder,all eight pups and I are fast asleep in the Lookout. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. I get the cast removed and I stop the bank robber

Six weeks later.

It's 6:00 am on Friday April the 17th 2026.

I woke up in my bed and I saw my owner Ryder. 

One hour later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Two hours later.

It's 9:00 am.

I got the cast removed and I walked around the parlor.

Katie and Ryder were really happy that I could walk around again without the cast.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:10 am.

I saw the bank robber running down the sidewalk carrying a bag in his left hand and I pounced on him. 

Chase raced over to me and he arrested the criminal.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. I get rewarded for stopping the bank robber and I meet the villagers.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Two hours later.

It's 2:30 pm.

I got a medal from Mayor Goodway for stopping the bank robber and I met the villagers. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Ryder,all eight pups and I are fast asleep in the Lookout.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. Aria,Dahlia,Morgan and Portia join the PAW Patrol.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Saturday April the 18th 2026.

I woke up in my bed and I saw my friends. 

One hour later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

Dahlia and Morgan walked over to me.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

Dahlia,Morgan and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

Aria and Portia walked over to Ryder.

One hour later.

It's 8:25 am.

Aria,Dahlia,Morgan and Portia joined the PAW Patrol. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. The Ladybird shows up and we defeat her.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Ryder,all fourteen pups and I are fast asleep in the Lookout. 

At 10:30 am Ella and Tuck appeared for a visit.

At 2:30 pm the Ladybird showed up and we stopped her.

At 7:30 pm Tuck and I started our family.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. We stop Harold Humdinger and everyone learns that I've got a superpower.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday April the 19th 2026.  
I woke up in my bed and I saw my friends.  
One hour later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
We stopped Harold Humdinger and everyone learned that I've got a superpower.  
I can teleport to different areas and I don't know how to control it yet.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. The pups get turned into humans and they get brand new vehicles to drive.

Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ryder,all fourteen pups and I are fast asleep in the Lookout.   
At 1:30 pm Chase,Marshall,Rocky,Tracker and Zuma started their families.   
Skye,Everest,Aria,Dahlia and Portia will get pregnant just like me.  
Morgan got spayed and she'll adopt a baby with her mate Rubble.  
At 8:30 pm we got turned into humans and we got new vehicles to drive.  
Morgan and Rubble adopted two disabled pups.  
One boy and one girl.  
Deaf Ryan and blind Lani.  
Lani and Ryan got turned into children.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. Everest,Skye and I give birth to our babies.

Fifty four days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday June the 12th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Everest,Skye and I gave birth to our babies.  
Chase and Skye had two sets of identical twins.  
Boys:Riley and Ross.  
Girls:Jasmine and Jennifer.   
Everest and Marshall had triplet girls.  
Celeste,Harmony and Ruby.  
Tuck and I had two sets of identical twin girls.  
Athena,Artemis,Demeter and Electra.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. Aria,Dahlia and Portia give birth to their babies.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Aria,Dahlia and Portia gave birth to their babies.  
Aria and Rocky had triplet boys.  
Cameron,Chandler and Charles.   
Dahlia and Tracker had two sets of identical twins.  
Boys:Trenton and Tyler.  
Girls:Caroline and Crystal.  
Portia and Zuma had fraternal twins.  
Boy Cinnamon and girl Pepper.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ryder,all fourteen pups and I are fast asleep in the Lookout.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. We get all of the babies checked and we find out that all of them are disabled.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday June the 13th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
We got all of the babies checked and we found out that all of them are disabled.  
Athena,Cameron,Caroline,Celeste,Jasmine and Trenton are blind.  
Artemis,Chandler,Crystal,Harmony,Jennifer and Tyler are deaf.  
Charles,Cinnamon,Demeter,Electra,Riley,Ross,Ruby and Pepper are mute.  
The babies got shots and they weren't very happy.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I get all of the Trainer supplies.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ryder,all fourteen pups and I are fast asleep in the Lookout.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. We leave the PAW Patrol world and we enter the Fireman Sam World

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday June the 14th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
We left the PAW Patrol world and we entered the Fireman Sam world.  
It's 1:20 pm on Monday December the 14th 2026.  
We're at the fire station and we saw the firefighters.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers.

One hour and ten minutes later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Sam and his five friends got their Pokemon.  
One hour and ten minutes later.  
It's 3:40 pm.  
Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:00 pm.  
We left the Fireman Sam World and we entered the PAW Patrol world.  
Arnold,Ellie and Hannah are with us.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Arnold,Ellie and Hannah are fast asleep in the spare bedroom at our Lookout.  
Ryder,all fourteen pups and I are fast asleep in the Lookout.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. We leave the PAW Patrol World and we enter the Pokemon World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday June the 15th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
We left the PAW Patrol world and we entered the Pokemon World Kanto Region Anime.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eighteen. I defeat the 8 Kanto Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

Three hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the 8 Kanto Gym Leaders and I got the badges.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. I enter the contests and I win the ribbons.

Three hours and fifteen minutes later.  
It's 3:45 pm.  
I entered the contests and I won the 5 ribbons.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Twenty. We visit the laboratory and everyone gets a Pokemon.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:50 pm.  
Ryder,all 14 pups,18 babies,Zoe and I are at the laboratory in Pallet Town.  
One hour and ten minutes later.  
It's 8:00 pm.  
Ryder and all 14 pups got their Pokemon.  
Ryder and all 14 pups nicknamed their Pokemon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and tomorrow I'll defeat the Elite 4.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Twenty One. I defeat the Kanto Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday June the 16th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
I defeated the Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Twenty Two. I defeat Roxie the Gym Leader and I lose Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
I defeated Roxie the Gym Leader and I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.  
Ryder and the fourteen pups cheered me up.  
I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and I put it in the last pouch of my purple backpack.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'll get really sick with appendicitis.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Twenty Three. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.  
It's 8:00 am on Wednesday June the 17th 2026.  
I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
Everyone is stuffed and they can't eat anymore.  
Ryder and all fourteen pups didn't see me in the dining room.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'll be Alola's new Champion.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Twenty Four. I defeat the Alola Elite 4 and I become the Champion.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday June the 18th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
I swapped out my Kanto Team and I got out my Alolan Team.   
Two hours and thirty five minutes later.  
It's 9:45 am.  
I defeated the Elite 4 and I became the Champion.  
I set up the 1st Nuzlocke rule and I set up the 2nd Nuzlocke rule.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Twenty Five. We stop the Pokemon Hunter J and she gets arrested.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Pokemon Hunter J got arrested by the police and she had her Pokemon taken away.  
Ash Ketchum got Ariados and Salamence while Plumeria got Drapion.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to get the Johto Gym Badges.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Twenty Six. I defeat the 8 Johto Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday June the 19th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
I swapped out my Kanto Team and I got out my Alolan Team.   
Three hours and thirty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the Gym Leaders and I got the badges.  
Ryder and all fourteen pups aren't ready to win the Gym Badges.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Twenty Seven. I enter the Johto contests and I win the ribbons.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I entered the contests and I won the ribbons.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'll defeat Johto's Elite 4.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Twenty Eight. I defeat the Johto Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday June the 20th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour and five minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
I'm finished with training my Pokemon and they're healed up.   
Three hours and forty minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Twenty Nine. Ryder and the pups learn that my killer has been arrested.

One hour and ten minutes later.  
It's 1:40 pm.  
Ryder and the fourteen pups learned that my killer had been arrested.  
Ryder and the pups showed me the news about my killer.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Thirty. We defeat Lysandre and he gets arrested by the police.

Three hours and ten minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated Lysandre and he got arrested by the police.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Thirty One. We leave the Pokemon World and we enter the Real World.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:50 pm.  
Ryder,all 14 pups,18 kids,Sonic and I are in the Real World.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the house and after tomorrow we're going to the trial.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Thirty Two. We watch the trial and my cyberbully is sentenced to death.

Two days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday June the 22nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at my house and tomorrow we're going to watch my cyberbully die.  
At 8:05 am Ryder,all 14 pups,Zoe and I appeared in the courtroom.  
I left my Hoenn Pokemon at home and they watched our babies.  
At 10:45 am Lisa Ware Krantz was sentenced to death for killing me over some Pokemon Nuzlocke crossover stories and she put the head down.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Thirty Three. We watch the cyberbully die and I get my hacked gmail accounts back.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday June the 23rd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour and five minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Ryder,all 14 pups,Zoe and I appeared in the prison.  
I left my Hoenn Pokemon at home and they watched our babies.  
Two hours and forty minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
The cyberbully is dead and I got my hacked gmail accounts back.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Thirty Four. We put out a huge fire and everyone learns that I'm alive.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We put out a huge fire and everyone learned that I'm alive.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the house and tomorrow we're going into the Pokemon World.


	36. Thirty Five. We leave the Real World and we enter the Pokemon World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday June the 24th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Ryder,all 14 pups,18 kids,Sonic and I are in the Hoenn Region.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Thirty Six. I defeat the 9 Hoenn Gym Leaders and I get the 8 Hoenn Badges.

Three hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the 9 Gym Leaders and I got the 8 badges.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Thirty Seven. I enter the Hoenn Contests and I win the ribbons.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I entered the Hoenn Contests and I won the ribbons.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Thirty Eight. We stop the Phantom and he gets arrested.

Two hours later.  
It's 8:30 pm.  
I defeated the Phantom and he got arrested.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'll defeat Hoenn's Elite 4.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Thirty Nine. I defeat the Hoenn Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday June the 25th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the Hoenn Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Forty. I defeat the Hoenn Battle Frontier Brains and I get the symbols.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated the Hoenn Battle Frontier Brains and I got the symbols.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to win the Sinnoh Gym Badges.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Forty One. I defeat the 8 Sinnoh Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday June the 26th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
I swapped out my Hoenn Team and I got my Sinnoh Team out.   
Three hours and thirty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the 8 Sinnoh Gym Leaders and I got the badges.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Forty Two. I enter the Sinnoh Contests and I win the ribbons.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I entered the Sinnoh Contests and I won the ribbons.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'll defeat Sinnoh's Elite 4.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Forty Three. I defeat the Sinnoh Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday June the 27th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the Sinnoh Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Forty Four. I defeat the Sinnoh Battle Frontier Brains and I get the prints.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated the Sinnoh Battle Frontier Brains and I got the prints.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to win the Unova Gym Badges.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. Forty Five. I defeat the Unova Gym Leaders and I get the 9 Badges.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday June the 28th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
I swapped out my Sinnoh Team and I got out my Unova Team.  
Three hours and thirty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the Unova Gym Leaders and I got the 9 badges.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Forty Six. I defeat the Unova Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated the Unova Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'll win some Galar badges.  
At 8:30 pm Roxie gave me a Shiny Liepard plushie and I accepted her apology.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. Forty Seven. I defeat the 10 Galar Gym Leaders and I win the badges.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday June the 29th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
I defeated the 10 Galar Gym Leaders and I won the badges.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	49. Forty Eight. We stop the Darkest Day and Chairman Rose gets arrested.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Hop and I stopped the Darkest Day.  
Oleana and Chairman Rose got arrested by the police.  
Hop caught Eternatus and he showed it off to Leon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'll defeat Leon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	50. Forty Nine. I defeat the Champion Leon and I keep the title.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday June the 30th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated the Champion Leon and I kept the title.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	51. Fifty. We stop Sordward and Shilbert.

Four hours and fifty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We stopped Sordward and Shilbert from destroying Galar with the Dynamaxed Pokemon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to win the Kalos Gym Badges.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	52. Fifty One. I defeat the 8 Kalos Gym Leaders and I get the badges.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Wednesday July the 1st 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

I swapped out my Galar Team and I got my Kalos Team out.

Three hours and thirty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated the 8 Kalos Gym Leaders and I got the badges.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	53. Fifty Two. I defeat the Kalos Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated the Kalos Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'll lose another Pokemon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	54. Fifty Three. I get attacked by the Blue Flower Florges and I lose Shannon the Ultra Shiny Kommo-o.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday July the 2nd 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
I got attacked by the Blue Flower Florges and I lost Shannon the Ultra Shiny Kommo-o.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	55. Fifty Four. I leave the Pokemon World and I enter the Robocar Poli World.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
I left the Pokemon World and I entered the Robocar Poli World.  
It's 6:50 pm on Saturday January the 2nd 2027.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 6:55 pm.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my Banana Street cabin and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	56. Fifty Five. I meet the rescue team and I meet the villagers.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday January the 3rd 2027.  
Over in our world it's 12:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Galar outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I met the rescue team and I met the villagers.  
At 7:30 am a fire broke out and the team stopped it.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	57. Fifty Six. I master the abilities and I get ready for the performances.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I mastered the Battle Bond Ability and I mastered the Ninja Leaf Shroud Move.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my Banana Street cabin and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 8:30 pm I practiced for the Pokemon performances and I set the tree on fire by accident.   
At 8:45 pm the fire was put out and I got a warning from Roy.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	58. Fifty Seven. I leave the Robocar Poli World and I enter the Tayo World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday January the 4th 2027.  
Over in our world it's 12:00 am on Saturday July the 4th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple Galar outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Sonic and I are at the 8th bus stop in Tayo's World.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:35 am.  
Gani,Lani,Rogi and Tayo saw me sitting down on the 8th bus station's bench.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	59. Fifty Eight. I stop the bank robber with my Dedenne and I meet the rescue team.

One hour and ten minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
I stopped the bank robber with my Dedenne and I met the rescue team.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	60. Fifty Nine. I meet the villagers and I show them my Pokemon.

Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
I met the villagers and I showed them my Pokemon.  
Jay and Rookie fell in love with Bijou.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	61. Sixty. I leave the Tayo World and I enter the Pokemon World.

Two hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
I packed up my belongings from the Real World and I put them into my two bags.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:50 pm.  
Sonic and I are on Route 4 in the Kalos Region.   
It's 12:50 pm.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 12:55 pm.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	62. Sixty One. I get reunited with my PAW Patrol friends and they see my badge that I got in the Tayo World.

Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
I arrived at the Pokemon Center in Lumiose City and I saw Officer Jenny near the laboratory.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:15 pm.  
Ryder and the fourteen pups surrounded me.  
Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 1:30 pm.  
Ryder,all fourteen pups and I stopped chatting with each other.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	63. Sixty Two. I enter the Pokemon Performances and I win the 3 keys.

Three hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I entered the Pokemon Performances and I won the 3 keys.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'll defeat Aria.   
Tomorrow we'll visit the Ninja village and meet some new friends.  
Ippei,Nihei and Sanpei.  
At 8:30 pm we stood outside together and watched the fireworks.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	64. Sixty Three. I defeat Aria the Kalos Queen and I keep the title.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday July the 5th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I defeated Aria the Kalos Queen and I kept the title.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	65. Sixty Four. We visit the Ninja Village and we meet the three brothers.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Ippei and his brothers in the Ninja Village.  
Nihei and Sanpei.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'm going to leave the PAW Patrol.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	66. Sixty Five. I leave the PAW Patrol and I form the Disabled PAW Patrol.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday July the 6th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
I left the PAW Patrol and I formed the Disabled PAW Patrol.  
Rocky,Ryder and I made the vehicles together.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	67. Sixty Six. Ryder and I order the supplies for our disabled babies.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ryder and I ordered the supplies for our disabled babies.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and in two years Jett will appear.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	68. Sixty Seven. Jett loses the packages and he calls the Super Wings for help.

Two years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday June the 12th 2028.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Jett appeared on Route 4 in the Kalos Region and he has our packages.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
A thunderstorm showed up and the wind blew the packages away.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
Jett's friends appeared and they saw some Ultra Shiny Combees.  
Donnie,Kim,Paul and Scoop.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	69. Sixty Eight. We get the packages back and we get the supplies.

Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Jett called us and we didn't see the packages.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Skye found the 2 packages and Kim brought them to us.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:50 am.  
Ryder and I gave all 6 kids their hearing aids.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	70. Sixty Nine. Kim and Paul teach all 6 blind kids how to use their canes.

One hour later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Kim and Paul taught all 6 blind kids how to use their canes.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	71. Seventy. Ryder and I teach all 8 mute kids how to use their talkers.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
Donnie,Jett,Kim,Paul and Scoop are back at the world airport.  
Four hours later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Ryder and I taught all 8 mute kids how to use their talkers.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and in 8 years my Pokemon journey will be over with.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	72. Seventy One. Pepper gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday June the 13th 2028.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Pepper wanted candy and she was told no by her dad Zuma.   
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Pepper got akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:50 am.  
Cat Noir and Ladybug showed up with their friends.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	73. Seventy Two. Cat Noir and Ladybug save Pepper.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Cat Noir and Ladybug got rid of the akuma.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and in eight years my journey is over with.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	74. Seventy Three. All 16 disabled children celebrate their 3rd birthday and get a Starter Pokemon.

One year later.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday June the 12th 2029.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Our kids celebrated their 3rd birthday and got a Starter Pokemon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and in seven more years my Pokemon journey is over with.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	75. Seventy Four. Our disabled kids turn 10 and we send them out on a Pokemon journey.

Seven years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday June the 12th 2036.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Our kids celebrated their 10th birthday and left on a journey.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Lookout and we're thinking about the kids.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
